


Show Your Hands

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, fluffy angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil find their way back to each other post 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening: We're on Our Way-Radical Face

It started with an open door. An open invitation, really. Phil had taken to leaving his bedroom door ajar every night, waiting for Dan to get the hint.

Three nights later, he did.

Phil was sitting in bed reading a book when Dan appeared in the doorway, uncertainty clouding his features.

"Can I come in?"

Phil nodded, and scooted over as Dan sat next to him on the bed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dan spoke.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Phil nodded again, and sat his book down.

"What prompted this?"

"I miss you."

Phil reached over to take Dan's hand, rubbing his finger over the others thumb.

"I miss you too"

They didn't go any further that first night.

~~~

The second night, as they lay there facing each other, Phil reached out hesitant hand and cupped Dan's cheek.

Dan looked at him, brown eyes wide.

"Can I kiss you?"

This time it was Dan’s turn to nod.

Phil leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Dan’s.

It felt like going home.

Dan kissed back just as gently, letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

He felt wetness on his face, and realized Phil was crying.

“I’m sorry,” Dan mumbled between kisses, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Phil pulled away and buried his face in Dan’s shoulder, dampening his shirt.

No “I love you’s” were exchanged were exchanged, not yet.

~~~

Those came over breakfast one morning. Phil cracked a joke, and Dan pushed him playfully.

“I love you.”

They both froze, staring wide-eyed at each other.

“I love you too.” Phil responded cautiously.

“Are we...okay?”

“Do you want to be?”

“More than anything.”

“I think...I think we’re on our way.”

Phil opened his arms, the question hanging in the air.

Dan smiled shyly, and snuggled into Phil’s chest, sighing contentedly.

~~~

The first night they made love, their touches were tentative, apologetic. It had been months, and they took time relearning each others bodies.

Phil’s thrust into him gently, at a snail’s pace, and Dan didn’t even think about asking him to speed up.

More tears were shed as the closeness hit them. They came almost in unison, and fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, not bothering to clean up.

~~~

 Phil sat at the breakfast bar, sipping his coffee as the faint strains of piano music flowed through the house. Phil smiled. For the first time in a over a year, he wasn’t afraid.

 

 _“You dug yourself into places_  
_You never thought you would be_  
_But don't you fret, and don't you mind_  
_The only constant is change_  
_And you never know what you'll find”_

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments and kudos almost as much as i love dan and phil!


End file.
